Against the Rules
by DaughterOfPoseidon333
Summary: Aaron Cross never expected to fall in love with Marta Shearing. Especially when he knew it was against 'their' rules to love. As Aaron and Marta run though the streets of Manila and beyond, they fall for each other, the doctor and the spy, as the enemy grows seemingly closer every second. Aaron/Marta. Follows events at the end of Legacy and beyond. Rated T b/c I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Bourne series FanFic, so we'll see how it goes!**

**I love the Bourne movies, and I really, really liked The Bourne Legacy. I thought Jeremy Renner and Rachel Weisz did a great job, and they had really great chemistry, which made me love the pairing of Aaron Cross and Marta Shearing even more.**

**This is a basically a fic about Aaron and Marta falling in love. There will be parts from both of the character's POVs. **

**I don't know how long the story will be, but it will be 5 chapters at least, with the first couple including scenes from the movie itself. The last few chapters will probably take place after the final scene of Legacy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Bourne Legacy or any of the Bourne movies, characters, etc.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

It was against the rules to love her.

And the rules were simple.

Number one: Don't question your orders. Do what they say, or else.

Number two: Don't tell anyone. As far as the rest of the world knows, Outcome doesn't exist.

Number three: Don't have an opinion; meaning don't think for yourself. You have to be as mindless and obedient as a robot.

Number four: Don't become attached to anyone. Which, plain and simple meant, no friends, no family, and, above all...No falling in love.

Aaron Cross was pretty sure he had broken all those rules ever since 'they' had tried to kill him. Well, except for the no telling people part; he had no one to tell. But all the others, yeah, he'd broken the rules. Especially the last one. Even if it had been unintentional.

Sure, Aaron had saved Dr. Marta Shearing's life, but that was because she didn't deserve to die, and he had needed her to find chems. Then he needed her to help viral him off of blues. But she had needed him too. She had needed him to help her run. And they did. All the way to Manila.

Aaron didn't know where along that path he started falling for Marta, but it had been a fast fall; a fast fall down a steep hill that was full of bumps and twists. It had been hard, giving in to his feelings, when, in Training, they pounded into him that falling in love would be nothing but bad. Falling in love meant you cared. Caring meant you would start to question the morality of the mission set before you. Questioning the mission led to failing the mission. Failing the mission meant possible exposure of the Program. Exposing the Program…well, you might as well be making funeral arrangements right then and there.

As Aaron started to fall for Marta, he continually asked himself if it was right. Was it right to defy every fiber in your being that said it was a bad idea to fall in love? Was it right to put Marta in danger by being with him? Was it worth the risk? Aaron found it hard to turn his back on his Training—and answer 'yes' to each question—but not impossible.

As the man-hunt for the two of them deepened, so did Aaron's feelings. The first time he had felt the stirrings of long-buried butterflies, he had just gotten on the plane to Manila. The panic when he couldn't find Marta had consumed all other thoughts he'd had at the time. And when he _had_ found her on the plane, the immediate relief had left him feeling comforted and reassured for the first time in a long time.

Maybe it had been Manila. Everything seemed to change on their journey there. Maybe it was being about as far from the U.S. as they could get at the time. Though Aaron knew they weren't completely out of danger in the Philippines, there was just something about being alone, on the run with Marta, which made him look at her in a completely different way. Sure, she was beautiful, anyone could see that, but it was so much more than her appearance. She had a strength about her, a resilience, a courage unlike any that he'd seen before in a woman. And she was smart, caring, too. She was everything a woman should be. And for her to care about _him—_a killer, a spy, an enhanced being—that just went to show how good of a person she really was.

Aaron thought of their night in the room in Manila, after Marta had injected the virus into his system. He remembered her comforting hands on his sweat-sheened skin as she helped him into their room, helped him lay down. Aaron remembered feeling an overwhelming desire to protect Marta; that was his job. But no matter how much he begged, she wouldn't leave him. That night, as she stayed with him, Aaron made a silent promise to never leave her. Even if he did want to leave her, he didn't think he was capable of doing that anymore. He couldn't leave her. He didn't _want _to leave her.

"You've been shot," Marta's voice rang out, cutting into his thoughts that had consumed him since they had seemingly lost the trail of the mystery agent out to kill the two of them in the streets of Manila.

Aaron felt Marta gently place her hand on his wound. It hurt, but with his enhancements, it didn't hurt nearly as bad as it normally would have. Pain suppression was a useful tool when you were an Outcome agent.

"It's alright," Aaron replied, though he could feel his strength slowly draining. He hadn't slept well under the symptoms of the virus; he had spent half of his morning running across rooftops, and the other half on a bike, trying to outrun the police and the new mystery agent out to kill them. All of that, with the combined blood loss, was slowly sapping his strength.

"Pull over!" Marta yelled over the howl of the air rushing by them. "Pull over,"

"We just have to get to the water." Aaron told her, trying to reassure her.

Aaron felt her hands tighten around his waist, like she was afraid she was gonna lose him. he moved left hand over hers, not only trying to comfort her, but also needing the feel of her hands beneath his. Aaron needed to know that she was still there, behind him.

For a moment, everything was fine. They had evaded the cops and the killer agent. Aaron could feel himself losing focus, but they were close to the water, only another couple miles. For a moment, it seemed like they were going to make it. But that moment was short-lived.

"_Aaron!_"

**So I'm going to stop there. Yes, I know, it was short, but I want to see what you guys think. Should I continue? Should I stop? Was it good? Bad? Did it sound like Aaron's thoughts? Any thoughts you have, please leave in a review! I love feedback, especially constructive criticism. It's especially helpful if you can tell me something you liked and one thing I could work on, so I can make it all the much better for you guys.**

** I hoped you liked it!**

** Thanks for reading!**

** -DaughterOfPoseidon333**


	2. Chapter 2

**First I want to start off by saying THANK YOU! The support this story has already gotten just brings a huge smile to my face! I just want to thank anybody who read the first chapter, and I want to give an extra thank you to those who favorited, followed, and reviewed on the first chapter.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one =)**

**I don't own Aaron, Marta, or anything to do with the Bourne franchise.**

**P.S. Marta's POV**

Chapter 2

It was against the rules to love him.

In the past few days on the run with Aaron, Marta Shearing had broken every single rule she had laid down for herself in the past.

She told herself not to become a work-aholic. Well, considering the people she worked for had tried to kill her, she figured she'd been working too much.

She told herself not to ask too many questions, because it was never good in her line of work. Again, they had tried to kill her.

And last, she told herself to never fall in love again. Not after Peter Boyd. That relationship had only brought her trouble. She had really broken this personal rule. Aaron, the man she once knew only as Five, had stolen her heart, even if it hadn't been intended.

Marta didn't know when she had started to fall for Aaron, but as soon as she did, she didn't want to go back. He had saved her life, yes, but that had partly been because he needed help viraling off his blue chems. And, yes, Marta had often noticed him more than the other agents when they came in for their evaluations. He had always seemed more human than the rest of them. More willing to think for himself. God knew he was always the one putting Marta in a tough situation with all the questions he asked. He had always wanted her opinion on things. Maybe that's why she had noticed him more.

Aaron genuinely cared.

And Marta cared about him. As they ran away, out of the U.S., he was there to guide her every step of the way. He protected her, kept her safe. Even when he was the one who needed comforting, he was there for _her. _He had opened up to her, trusted her, told her who he used to be…it was the most honest a man had ever been with her. And, of course, she found him attractive. Who wouldn't? It wasn't just his appearance, but his personality, that was beautiful.

Marta started to realize that she had fallen for Aaron when they were stuck in that tiny room in Manila for the night. Aaron had been covered in sweat, hallucinating, shaking, nearly dying from the fever-like symptoms from the viraling-off process, and yet he was still looking out for her. He had nearly begged her to just leave him, but Marta couldn't bring herself too. She didn't _want _to leave him. That night as she had stood watch over him after he had finally fallen asleep, Marta had realized that she was a lot more attracted to Aaron Cross than she had originally thought.

Even though Marta knew there wasn't really a possible future where they could settle down, not have to be on the run, she knew that wherever the future took them, she just wanted Aaron by her side. That was all that mattered anymore. She wasn't on her own in this, and she never wanted to be. She needed Aaron, just as much as he needed her. They were all the other had now. It was just the two of them. And, oddly, Marta was okay with that.

Marta snapped out of her thoughts when she touched Aaron's leg and realized he was bleeding. She took her hand off his thigh, and saw that it was covered in scarlet. She tried getting him to pull over, she knew his strength was draining, but he insisted on getting to the water first. Then his hand covered hers comfortingly. Everything seemed fine for a moment, before Marta heard it: the faint buzz of another motorcycle. She looked behind her and saw the mystery agent that was out to kill them, looking as furious as ever.

"_Aaron!_" she shouted above the roar of the wind in their ears.

Aaron snapped his head around to see the same thing she had: the killer on their tail. Marta felt the weight of Aaron's hand disappear form hers. She clutched his solid waist even tighter as he sped up slightly. Marta could still feel Aaron's blood on her hand, and she knew he was weakening. The blood loss from the bullet wound was happening rapidly enough that it was soaking into her pant leg. She also knew that the effects of the fever had also drained him. Marta didn't know how much longer Aaron could go on. She didn't know how much longer _either_ of them could go on.

But Aaron kept going. Marta had trusted that once they got to the water, they would be okay, but that seemed nearly impossible now when they were targets of an agent bent on assassinating them. Aaron banked their bike to the right, taking them off the streets and into an open storage area off the docks. The killer was right behind them, and in front of her, Aaron was slipping slowly into unconsciousness.

The other agent had caught up and was now driving right beside them. Seeing no other option, Marta reached up and unfastened her helmet. With what strength she had left, Marta lashed out at the man with her helmet, causing him to grunt in pain as it connected with his face. Marta felt herself slip sideways. The helmet hadn't done much more than daze the man. She held tight onto Aaron, fisting her hands in his t-shirt. She used her awkward position on the bike to her advantage. With all her might, Marta struck with one foot, kicking hard, causing the man to lose control of his motorcycle for just a split second. But it was enough. She looked away as the motorcycle hit one of the pillars just right, sending man and bike careening one over the other until coming to an abrupt stop on the concrete ground. Marta didn't have long to focus on the agent's death, because she and Aaron were quickly heading towards theirs'.

Aaron was hunched over in front of her, and he obviously hadn't noticed the cement wall looming ever closer.

"_AaronAaronAaronAaron!_" Marta screamed, trying to get his attention. Aaron didn't respond.

The 50 feet between them and the wall was closing quickly. _40 feet…_ Barely thinking, Marta wrapped an arm around Aaron's torso and yanked on the bike's handlebar. _30 feet… _the bike flew out from under her and Aaron, and the two of them landed heavily on the ground. They, and the bike, skidded a good fifteen feet before stopping.

Marta sat up, wincing in pain, gripping her leg where it had struck the ground hard. But her worry quickly turned to Aaron, who was groaning in pain beside her. Marta knew they would both have bruises, but neither of them had hit their heads, and bruises were a lot better than being dead. Aaron tried to roll onto his stomach, but after a failed attempt, turned back onto his back, his chest heaving up in down. Marta moved closer to him, also breathing hard.

"You okay?" she asked breathlessly. He nodded.

Aaron reached up to grip her hand in his. Marta loved the feel of his hands. Though roughened with callouses and scars, they were strong, steady hands. Whenever he took her hands in his, she instantly felt better. Those hands were her support, her steady rock that held her up when she wanted to fall down.

"You okay?" she whispered again. He nodded

"Yeah?" she asked, feeling relieved that they were both okay. Well, as okay as they could get. They were alive. That's all that mattered.

"Yeah." he replied gruffly, giving her a weak smile. He leaned his head back against the ground, exhaustion finally taking hold.

Marta looked up when she heard footsteps. She saw a little boy, probably eleven or twelve years old, staring at the two of them curiously. Another man, clearly the boy's father and a fisherman, came rushing up, his mouth open in awe at the scene before him.

Marta didn't know if they spoke English, but she spoke anyway.

"Can you help us?" she said, trying to put her feelings into words so the fisherman would understand. "Please?"

**Yup, I'm gonna end it there. Sorry! Believe me, I hate cliffhangers too, so I will hopefully be able to update soon. I already have an idea for the next chapter, so I'll try to get it up quickly. I'll also try to make the next one longer.**

**I hope you liked it, despite the cliffhanger though : ) **

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-DaughterOfPoseidon333**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this update is a little delayed. **

**I want to thank everybody for their support on this story, it means so much! So, thank you to anyone who read, reviewed, favorited, or followed the story! So glad you're all enjoying it!**

**I don't own The Bourne Legacy, or anything in the Bourne franchise.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

It was no easy task to haul Aaron to the fisherman's boat.

Marta had one arm around Aaron's waist, supporting him in his half-conscious state. He had an arm draped around her shoulders, and she half walked, half dragged him along, much like the night that she had put the virus in his system to viral him off the blues. He was limping due to the bullet wound in his leg, and his were focusing and un-focusing every few minutes, and Marta knew that if they didn't get him aboard soon, he'd pass out.

"Come on, Aaron. We're almost there. You'll be okay. I got'cha." Marta murmured consolingly. Aaron nodded, and renewed strength seemed to seep into his limbs.

Finally, they made it to the fisherman's boat, and he led them below deck. He cleared a few charts and other papers off of a table, and Marta laid Aaron down across the hard surface. Marta turned to find something she could use to get the bullet out of Aaron's leg, but she felt his hand grab her arm gently. Aaron turned his head to look at the fisherman, and then spoke a few words in the native language, Filipino, and the fisherman repeated the words to his son, who quickly ran off.

Moments later, the boy returned with a first-aid kit. Aaron muttered a thanks to the man. Marta watched him as he dug in his pocket and pulled out a glimmering gold watch. With a jolt, Marta realized it was the watch the manager at the lab in Manila had been wearing. Aaron handed the watch to the fisherman, and the man stared at it in awe. He stammered a thank you out to Aaron, then took his son to the upper deck. Minutes later, Marta felt the boat lurch out away from the docks.

Marta opened the first aid kit, and rummaged around until she found a pair of tweezers, gauze, medical tape, and the other items she needed. She swung her backpack off her shoulders as she walked over to the sink and grabbed a towel, dampening it, and a tray in which she could drop the bullet. Aaron had shrugged out of his jacket, and was breathing heavy. Marta laid the cool towel over Aaron's forehead as she urged him to lay back down. Marta found a pair of disposable gloves, slipped them on, and started cutting a hole in Aaron's jeans with a pair of scissors. When she started using the tweezers, navigating them carefully for the bullet, she was surprised that he didn't even wince a little. But when she looked up, she knew why. Aaron had finally passed out.

Marta found the bullet and dropped it in the tray, and then began cleaning and dressing the bullet wound. She cleaned and bandaged the rest of his more major wounds. When she was done, Marta went back over to the sink and washed her hands, watching the water run red. Not wanting to make him sleep on the hard table, Marta jostled Aaron, enough so that she wasn't dragging him to a bed. She found an empty bed below deck, and eased him into it. She was about to leave and let him sleep-maybe she could find some sleep herself-but she turned back when she heard Aaron's voice.

"Don't…Please…stay…" he trailed off, and his eyes fluttered shut, not even waiting for an answer.

Marta stayed standing for a moment, just watching the steady up and down motion of Aaron's chest that told her he was sound asleep. Then, she kicked off her shoes and took off her sweatshirt. Still in bloody jeans and her tank-top, Marta laid down next to Aaron in the tiny bed. She ran her fingers through his hair and stroked his face, just watching him sleep, until she fell asleep herself, feeling absolutely safe in his company.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Aaron woke not really remembering where he was or what day it was. It was dark, which was the only indication that it was night wherever he was. Aaron stopped and listened, and he could hear waves lapping and the steady rumble of a motor. Flashes came to him of a motorcycle crash, a fisherman, a boat, and Marta.

Marta.

Aaron looked next to him and saw her. She was sleeping, and she looked so peaceful, her features soft as she slept. Aaron shifted slowly, trying not to wake her. He climbed out of the small bed they had been sharing, and followed the gold glow of several lamps, finding his way to a sink. His leg caused him to limp slightly, but he made it over to the sink and splashed water on his face. He cupped his hands, letting the water flow in before he took several long gulps to quench his thirst. Aaron could feel his stomach rumble, but he didn't want to bother the fisherman till morning.

Not having anything better to do, Aaron made his way back to the tiny room that Marta was in. He climbed into the bed, trying not to jostle it. He leaned against the wall of the boat, and gazed out the porthole, watching the waves outside. He felt himself being lulled back to sleep. Aaron's eyes snapped wide open, when a voice echoed out of the darkness.

"Aaron? That you?" Marta's voice said from next to him. He saw her eyes open slowly, and he reached out a hand to show her that he was right there.

"Yeah, it's me," he said, whispering.

Marta sat up, and scooted closer to him. She reached over and touched the bandages around his thigh where the bullet had pierced his leg. The gentle touch of her hands sent his blood racing.

"How's your leg?" she asked quietly.

"Much better, thank you." Aaron replied, watching her face.

She looked up, caught him staring at her, and looked back down, blush blossoming on her cheeks.

"Marta…" Aaron trailed off, not really knowing what to say. "I'm sorry."

Puzzlement flitted across her features. "Sorry for what?"

"All of this. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in this mess."

"If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead. I should be thanking you. Not accepting your apology." she said, smiling gratefully.

"Yes, you'd be dead, but-" he tried to argue. He'd almost gotten her killed after he saved her the first time. They'd almost dies half a dozen times since arriving in Manila. As much as he didn't want to let her go, he knew that she was probably better off without him. The longer she stayed with him, the more of a target she made herself.

"No 'buts' Aaron. I mean it." she told him.

Aaron sighed. She was stubborn, he'd learned that, but he still couldn't let it go, because he was stubborn too.

Aaron took her hand in his, loving the softness of her skin. "Marta, when we dock next, I think you should leave without me. I'm gonna get you killed, and I don't want to see you die. You can make it. You're smart. You'd be able to do it-"

"No. I'm not leaving. Not now. Not anymore." she murmured, and Aaron realized how close they were to each other.

They stared at each other for a moment, his blue eyes staring into the beautiful brown depths of hers. It seemed like forever, but then their lips touched and everything disappeared. Aaron forgot everything he'd just said and his heart beat faster. He reached up to gently cup Marta's face, her skin smooth under his rough hands. When they finally pulled apart, Marta was grinning, blushing slightly. Aaron smiled at her, unable to contain his happiness;

It seemed odd that happiness could exist amidst all this chaos, but nevertheless, Aaron felt better than he had in a long time.

Aaron could tell Marta was still exhausted, so he watched as she drifted off to sleep again. And they stayed like that till the sun's warm light covered their bodies' like a blanket.

In the morning, Aaron changed his bandages, and the fisherman gave him and Marta a fresh set of clothing each. Once Aaron had changed into the pair of khaki pants he had been given, he went to the upper deck, and began looking at the maps, trying to figure out where to go next. When Marta came up and greeted him, his couldn't keep the smile off his face. Her hair was pinned up and the blue tank she had on complemented her skin tone. It was difficult tearing his eyes away from her and having to focus on the map in front of him.

"We lost?" Marta asked after a moment, looking at the map, then up at him expectantly.

"No, just looking at our options." Aaron responded, studying the map.

"Oh. I was kinda hoping we were lost."

And at the moment, surrounded by the bluest water, the greenest little islands, and the most beautiful woman in the world, Aaron Cross couldn't keep himself from smiling.

**So I hope you liked it!**

**I was just so bummed to see not a single kiss between them, even though the characters and actors had amazing chemistry. Although, all those little hand-holds between them were absolutely adorable =)**

**Anyway, please review, because reviews mean the world to me! And, I like hearing what you guys think =)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-DaughterOfPoseidon333**


End file.
